


Going Under - El Al Flight 1862

by eliora



Category: Air Crash Investigation, Interstellar (2014)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, False Criminal Case, Inspired by Interstellar (2014), Israel, Neglect, Orphanage, Other, Redpill, Ukraine - Freeform, hyena, no one cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliora/pseuds/eliora
Summary: Fanfiction #2On October 4, 12618462016, Penisforce 747-188F/SCD spacecraft of Israeli carrier El Al, crashes into Medzhybizh (here in novel Mezio) children's home-boarding school, in the Bijlmermeer -  Gooioord - Medzhybizh district, black hole M87. 666'222'223 people were reported killed, 4 people in the spacecraft and 666'222'219 people on the ground. The exact number of deaths is not known due to children's home housing children that were deemed by society as waste, and not having legal documents.





	Going Under - El Al Flight 1862

Early Jurassic period, Pliensbachian stage.

October 4, 12'618'642'016.

Schiphol Spaceport.

El Al 1862 is a scheduled cargo flight from supermassive black hole M87 to star Israel. Right now it is in open intergalactic space, originating in Cherokee Nation, HIP 828056, before a stopover at M87. The spaceship is flown by 3 people: Captain Yitzhak Sequoia (יצחק סקוויה), First Officer Chaim Tensenu (חיים טנשנו), and Flight Engineer Rem Shalit (רעם שליט). There is an additional passenger on board whose identity is not disclosed.

Today, the spacecraft operating the flight is Penisforce 747-188F/SCD, registered WR✡-אקסיומה which has the name Melorina (מלורינה). Each wing has 2 Gargantua-7D1Y warp engines, capable of delivering up to 10^45 Joules per kilogram of specific kinetic energy and achieving speeds up to 4 Mly/s.

The spaceship is in deep space, flying at speed level 45, which is 1.14 million light years per second. It has 20 minutes left before it will begin to decelerate on final approach to M87-0. While at it, the crew is noticing the problems with the engine number 3. Chaim notices that the speed reading fluctuates from 44.97 to 44.99 2^c, while yaw angle is 0.000something instead of pure 0. The nose doesn't precisely aim at black hole of the M87 galaxy. This is an insignificant problem as of now, because it can be solved by using the "follow" function which keeps the nose perfectly in-lock with a given object. Chaim decides to put both the speed and the direction in a lock. This makes the other parameters of the spaceship correct the problem. For now everything seems fine. Since there is little problem solving required, Yitzhak and Chaim begin chit chatting. They turn around to flight engineer Rem and say:

\- You engineers always assume that π equals 3.

\- Well, who wouldn't. And g = 10 m/s^2. - adds Rem.

\- Or why not straight assume that pi equals te... wait is it bigger than root 10 or smaller? - asks Yitzhak.

\- It is smaller, 3.14 vs 3.16. so pi equals one in this case. Since 4 is bigger than root 10, most animals have approximately 10 legs. - Rem creativizes the Fermi approximation.

\- Then e = π = 1. Now all the logarithms and complex numbers explode. - adds Chaim.

\- Speaking of complex numbers, we never take it as e^iπ + 1 = 0. We use e^i*(T/2)+1 = 0, where T is the calendar year of the object you are walking on. Nobody uses radians besides in mathematical formulas. - Rem continues.

\- But doesn't this go against your principle of "sin x = tan x = x"? - adds Yitzhak.

\- We usually don't intersect the 2. - Rem finishes.

\----------------------------------------

Captain Yitzhak lands a spaceship successfuly, without any remarks, at 16:63 Universal Time. It is 4 hours of time for cargo reload, and airplane inspection. He says,

"Phew, look at this weather. Clear picture of accretion disk and light ring, combined with a few clouds. Perfect flying space weather for light-years to come. "

"This is great, but what about the engine thing? Remember, also when we were few billion light years post-New York, we saw weird voltages in the 3rd engine, and all these autopilot speed fluctuations". - Chaim adds.

The captain says "We'll get to that once we perform the cargo loading procedure. Let's start with the cargo. We have elements running in protons from 1975 to 2022, and we must make sure that they are loaded properly. This should be easy. Some of these would be liquids, so expansion of no more than 10% will be observed."

Rem goes: "Well make sure that 10% doesn't fall harshly on the bulk modulus, and for these metals it is hella high. Not like we will repeat Yaghaqub Flight 913 this time, which experienced a door blowout because just 1% compression meant 39 GPa, luckily they landed."

The loading master, Jeroen van Kaidashen, comes up to the crew and says "Let's get it going". Xis main feature of personality was always giving random advice. So xe starts to talk, while pulling out his weed stash:

"The position of the tie-down straps is the ABC for any loadma1ster. The force delivered by the strap is F cos α, where α is the inclination from horizontal. Now, this also depends on material tension, but this formula is the azes of the loading. So our tie-down straps should actually be tie-side straps for maximum strength."

Yitzhak cuts: "Yeah, yeah, this is all fun, but let's get the thing going".

Jeroen, Yitzhak and Chaim start the loading procedures, while Rem goes to repair the engine.

\- Here, take my Rectified Ammunition Masterlight (RAM). - Yitzhak pulls out a flashlight from his instrument bonnet.

Jeroen continues xis process.

"While we are loading, we must also consider the angle that the load will experience during a large acceleration before the warp drive. A spaceship taking off will have large angles of acceleration, almost 80 degrees to the gravity direction, and if the straps ever go into the 90-degree position, they will break because cos 90 = 0.

Yitzhak: "Did you just say that cosine of 90 equals 0, without degrees? I lost my astronomy olympiad because of such mislabeling, and here engineers do what they want with numbers."

Jeroen: "Yes. We use degree as a natural measurement unit. It is much more usable and in general aids for better division of the circle".

Yitzhak: "But... I asked Rem this, and I will ask: how do you go around with sin x = x for small x, when your x is in some other unit?"

Jeroen: "Well this is because sin x = x for Euclidean numbers, and 360 is for spherical numbers. The reason why the whole e^πi (or e^3i, hehe) thing works, is because π here is an angle unit, not a raw number. Radians, steradians and quatradians are both "dimensionless", but there is clearly something different about them. Radians work better for small scale projects within a large one, but as a whole, nobody wants a house with 6.28 walls."

Jeroen also advises the loading team: "Make sure that none of the strap angles to arguments α = 180 to α = 270 have cos α > 0\. The team adjusts massive containers from left to right of the spaceship, so that the straps are always horizontal no matter the orientation of the spaceship's acceleration. Spaceship accelerates in its pitch plane, while straps are made in yaw plane.

Rem doesn't find any issues with the engines' wiring or instrumentation. He checks the instruments inside, maybe it is them who are grabbing incorrect data. And the flight engineer notices the slightly worn out wiring in the pylon that connects the engine to the wing. He comes to the loading crew and requests better wiring. "So we need A38FQ39, protonic". Then, the magical "waiting time while whole cargo is loaded and the wires are fixed". The flight documentation references 27'227'340 boxes of material, and the plane is filled with them to the full. 10 boxes in a row pertain to an element, with 147 x 147 x 1260 configuration over 60000 m of usable space. The densities of these elements reach up to 1'000'000 kg/m^3, a teaspoon of them would weigh as much as a watermelon. The full spaceship mass is 2.42 * 10^18 kilograms, which is as much as asteroid 194 Prokne.

Jeroen advises the loading crew: "Do everything orthogonal to the acceleration, or it would happen as in Dubna Space Flight 2880. The cargo shifted because cosine was too low, cut through the important controls and spaceship crashed asswards into the sunny star. Result - no new cars and 12201 instantly fried bodies on board."

At 19:43, the engine has been searched through and repaired, and pilots just wait until the cargo procedure is over.

At 20:03, El Al spaceship takes off.

Root 2... warp engines on... Rotate.

At 1.044 times the speed of light, spaceship begins to climb, and takes a Light Cone 02 out of Schiphol. After some time, El Al 1862 will be given permission to climb to hyperbolic route, which will take it to Israel. Chaim is the pilot flying, while Sequoia is checking his work.

Chaim: Oof, a few more hours and we are back home.

Rem: While I have got more engineering to do. Luckily we repaired the problem with wires, and now everything is smooth.

\- El Al 1862, accelerate level 4, (256 speeds of light per 1.202 seconds), proceed to hyperboloid 20, maintain speed level 17, heading 144.

\- Roger hyperboloid 20, El Al 1862.

Rem: Power set, everything works fine.

The crew is well-settled for a flight to Tel Aviv. Spaceship is flying at 38'000 times the speed of light and gaining 213 speeds of light per every earth second. Then,

BOOM

The spaceship begins to roll to the right.

\- What the fa? - Chaim exclaims. - Shalit, what you'll say?

\- Engine 3 relativity is out... and engine 4 is now out too!

\- I'll take controls, - Yitzhak says.

Sequoia tries to bring the right wing into the normal position. The spaceship is too big for man-force to do this, so he holds the pedal until the right wing rises to the normal position.

Captain calls the ground:

\- El Al 1862, Mayday mayday mayday, we have an emergency, we have a leaning right wing, and engines 3 and 4 are out.

\- Roger, El Al 1862, leaning right wing.

Now, the fire alarm begins to sound from engine 3.

\- And we have fire on engine 3.

\- You have fire on engine 3, Roger.

After 40 seconds of holding the pedal, captain managed to level out the spaceship.

\- El Al, Do you wish to return to Schiphol?

\- Affirmative.

\- Then heading 400, acceleration level minus 8.

\- Heading 400 acceleration -8 roger.

Acceleration to minus 8, uhh... emm... why the knob doesn't rotate? Rem, what is going on here? Rem took out the RAM and looked beneath the acceleration knob.

\- It doesn't work because we have fire in engines. We will have to break the speed the other way.

\- El Al 1862, acceleration minus 8, acceleration minus 8.

\- We have a speed controlling problem, we can't break the speed because of engine fire.

\- Roger that.

\- We need to take a precessoid around the spaceport and spiral in.

\- What is the argument for precession?

\- We don't know, we can only rely on breaking the speed apart using relativity.

Air traffic controller Karpo Vrijlink now has to clean all of the spacecraft out of 1862's way to make sure there is no collision.

\- Bouman 410, proceed hyperboloid 56, heading 128 for spacing.

Rem loosely cuts power to engines 1 and 2 by opening the lids with an emergency screwdriver and taking some of the wires out of their sockets. Normal minus in acceleration won't go this way.

\- Laguna Batuk 1969, proceed hyperboloid 41, heading 512 for spacing.

\- EmoTrans 2006, proceed hyperboloid 5, heading 112, change frequency to 391.995.

\- EmoTrans 2007, proceed hyperboloid 10, change frequency to 391.995.

\- Cehfsduhs Spacelines 188, proceed hyperboloid 12, heading 208.

Chaim: Are there any problems with relativity that we are experiencing?

Rem: Not yet as of now, the warp shield of the spaceship is now a different shape, but it isn't completely off.

After a minute, the crew managed to circle the black hole once in an loose ellipse, and the speed is down to 30'000 c. The air traffic controller notices the pattern, and suggests a precessoid for the crew.

\- El Al 1862, I suggest precessoid of period 8 minutes, apocenter loss rate of 67 AU [2^153 Planck lengths] per minute.

\- Can't promise anything, we can't promise anything. - says Yitzhak.

However, Rem makes a higher decision and says: "Maybe we should take the precessoid and make things easier? We can call for a plus minus.

\- Eerh, ehh, we have here a proposition, loss rate between 60-70, and period between 7 to 9.

\- Loss rate between 60-70 and period between 7 to 9 roger.

\- And our fire doesn't go out, we need all equipment you have.

The astronauts are slowly breaking speed they have, at a rate of 70 speeds of light per second. Later...

\- We cannot maintain the precessoid, we are going below speed level 14, we are coming straight for the Schalev-Inn. Request runway 300.

Chaim says: what about light cone?

\- Err, we may perform a cone to lose speed, or go in a spiral. Still are requesting runway 300. (the longest runway).

\- In that case light cone 8, light cone 8.

Karpo is eased, since now he only has to clear the spacecraft out in this cone.

After several more minutes of spiralling, crew got rid of all their 10000something light speeds, and now are able to proceed to runway 300.

\- Now heading 432, heading 432.

\- Heading 432, Roger.

The path with heading 432 will take them over the Mezio, where the children's home is located. Yitzhak begins the procedure of crossing the speed of light barrier. Spaceship is flying at speed of 340000 km/s .

\- Okay, here we go.

Easy... Easy... Easy.. no no no no noNONONONONO!

Spaceship began leaning to the right again, and this time the process is much stronger, and it cannot be overcome with pedals or directing the engine power.

\- Oh, come on! - says the captain.

\- El Al 1862, Heading 432, heading 432.

\- Going down, 1862 going down, going down, copied, going down... - repeats Chaim.

Spaceship entered a new light cone with the apex at the children's home, and the speed is now increasing again.

Come on!...

20:14 Universal Time. El Al Flight 1862 crashes into a children's home building in Mezio, black hole M87-0, 153 million km from Schiphol spaceport.

\---------------------------------------  
The building was hit between 2 sections - 1 for children with behavioral problems, 1 for children who can't move by themselves. An enormous amout of firefighters, ambulance and police personnel arrived at the scene. For the reference, the building is 65'988 meters tall and has 12'000 stories. Given the fact that building had 4'536'000'000'000 rooms, and at least 1/10 of them were damaged, the numbers were counting high.

The agency responsible for the El Al 1862's investigation is Israel's Agency for Cosmic Safety, (סוכנות ישראלי לביטחות האוּצָ'אִית) and M87's Transport Comission (M87TC). Liron Dagan (independent) and Gili Roseni (independent), the investigators who will also witness Gay Sex In The Cockpit 93 million years in the future, will be a part of this investigation. 

The first people to be on the scene are of course, the news crews. Everyone wants to have their share of camera time at the burning children's home. 

However the real section of the investigation began the next morning, at about 6 AM local time. This was the time when blue star M87-42 rose in the sky of Mezio, and the crash site was in daytime. Some news crews were still aiming their cameras at the building for whatever reason. The city council of Mezio delegated investigation to Omelko van Trecht, and one of the leading people from Israeli side of the events was Liron Dagan (לירון דגן).

Omelko gets to the fenced-off crash site and shows his ID, and asks if he can get in. But the firefighter says that the place is under deep police control, because of problematic children. So they have to make conjectures without crash pieces for now. Omelko says:

\- If you find flight data recorder or cockpit voice recorder, send it to us.

\- Good. - says one of the leading firefighters, Dijk Coxeter.

As the people have gotten into an investigation room, speculations begin. Liron says:

\- First we need to write out all possible conjectures and start crossing out them one by one. Missile, explosion, engine failure, structure failure, etc.

\- It is really hard to do anything without a recorder. - says another investigator Gili Roseni (גילי רוזני).

\- We can look at the screens of space traffic controller, who was handling the flight. Or another theory is, load shift. We can talk to the loadmaster to see if procedure was done correctly.

Liron wants to arrange a meeting with a loadmaster, Jeroen van Kaidashen. She talks to Geer Veldhuyzen.

\- Hello, this is Liron Dagan of El Al 1862 investigation procedure, who was the loadmaster at the final flight?

\- The one that crashed?

\- Yes, obviously not the one that set up a guro scene at Ben-Gurion.

\- The loadmaster was Jeroen van Kaidashen. And what do you want from xim?

\- I want to talk to xim to see if the load was distributed correctly and whether it has anything to do with crash.

\- Too bad, xe is now at holiday because xe worked for 483 days straight and needs some queer in xis life.

\- I appreciate your gay humor, am myself agender, but this wasn't helpful. Goodbye.

Duh, so this is about it? A spaceplane crashes and you go to a pride parade or whatever?

Liron says: Okay, we need to get a recorder instrument now. As of now, what theories can we rule out?

\- None. - says Yuki Aharoni (יוקי אהרוני), another investigator. Anything from a planet Nibiru to an engine failure is a valid answer.

\- That being the case, we are getting the recorder out. - says Omelko.

Omelko, Liron and a group of 20 other investigators went to the wreckage place again. This time Liron uses psychopathic manipulation to get the recorders out of the rubble. Prior to that, she announces on M87-ian TV:

The investigation is frozen. Anything from a planet Nibiru to cs188 shooting El Al 1862 down with a rocket is a valid answer, before we get to recorders.

A police officer explains to Liron why they can't let them to the rubble.

\- Thing is, one of the blocks of this children's home is full of children who had problematic childhoods and needed to be restrained within the environment of a children's home. Following the spaceship crashing, many of them suspectedly escaped and are now back to their usual stuff on the streets. This is why we need to make sure every child is directed to another children's home, and not to the street.

Liron replies: This is some good investigation material. It would be better if you let us find the black boxes, if you can't find them by yourselves.

\- Okay, okay, - says the police officer. We will increase the speedup.

\- Under our supervision, - says Liron and psychopath-stares him into agreement.

Eventually, after many hours of searching, a cockpit voice recorder was found. This is a major breakthrough.

In the working room, Omelko examines the voice material.

\- El Al 1862, Mayday mayday mayday, we have an emergency, we have a leaning right wing, and engines 3 and 4 are out. 

\- Roger, El Al 1862, leaning right wing. 

*fire alarm sound*

\- And we have fire on engine 3.

\- You have fire on engine 3, Roger.

\- Woah. - says Omelko. - An engine fire is something that can cause many questionings. Especially given how much conspiracy daily surrounds Israel. 

\- Also a "fire" is a flow of plasma caused by fast transfer of electrons from atoms of one substance to the other. I highly doubt that in a tachyonic setting there would be a "fire". - Liron says.

Then heading 400, acceleration level minus 8.

Heading 400 acceleration -8 roger.

Acceleration to minus 8, uhh... emm... why the knob doesn't rotate? 

It doesn't work because we have fire in engines. We will have to break the speed the other way.

That "other way" could be something that caused them to crash. 

...we can't break the speed because of engine fire.

\- This "engine fire" thing could very well be in triple brackets already. - says Liron.

They know how much scrutiny Israel receives from various conspiracy sites, and how the Jewish people, or anything remotely related to Israel, is being put in triple brackets at anti-Semitic places. 

Roger that.

We need to take a precessoid around the spaceport and spiral in.

What is the argument for precession?

We don't know, we can only rely on breaking the speed apart using relativity.

\- Omelko's voice: Hm...

El Al 1862, I suggest precessoid of period 8 minutes, apocenter loss rate of 67 AU per minute.

\- This is a reasonable precessoid motion for such an event. Given how big the black hole is, they would have kept circling it for about an hour, yet they collapsed after 8 minutes aka 1 precessoid. - says Yuki. - My solution would be that the leak of some type of hydraulic can cause this. They had totally random values of speed and crashed. 

Liron marks the place where emergency started with green on board.

Liron marks the place where emergency started with green on board  
Loss rate between 60-70 and period between 7 to 9 roger.

And our fire doesn't go out, we need all equipment you have.

We cannot maintain the precessoid, we are going below speed level 14, we are coming straight for the Schalev-Inn. Request runway 300.

\- So now they are going down massively? - says Yuki.

\- Yeah. Interesting how they are going from 30'000 light speeds to what is practically zero. But before we see the actual speed on flight data recorder, we need to listen to the rest. - answers Gili.

Okay, here we go.

Easy... Easy... Easy.. no no no no noNONONONONO!

Oh, come on! - says the captain.

El Al 1862, Heading 432, heading 432.

Going down, 1862 going down, going down, copied, going down... 

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

*recording ends*

\- This is helpful, but even with this information the recording doesn't rule out Nibiru. - Liron comments. - If anything, we are more concerned with the idea that El Al 1862 has hit a planet-sized object, because this looks to me like all of the wing has been blown off. 

\- Hm, what should we say to the public? - asks Omelko?

\- I certainly wouldn't recommend a "Nibiru collision". - says Liron, knowing behavioral psychology well.

\- However you yourself said that this looks more like a wing got lost to a planet. 

\- Okay, simply say "object larger than wing length". But don't mention any planets or anything like this, conspirologists will explode.

Omelko van Trecht makes an official statement:

After examining the cockpit voice recorder, we could not find an explanation, but the theory about collision with an object larger than wing length became stronger due to a fast descent, as seen from the conversation of the astronauts.

And then conspirologists lost their nuts. And bolts.

Everyone started thinking that a planet named Nibiru was a cause of El Al 1862 crashing. Exactly why Nibiru, no one knows. But it is a name that originated on one of the 10^25's of conspirologists's forums. This also lead to confusion with several actual astronomical objects named "Nibiru". The planet was believed to be the size of Jupiter, more precisely 142857 km, and have Jupiter-like surface features, but solid. Planet also was believed to have a density of 37'400 kg/m^3. The widespread theory was, that Penteforce's right wing was completely sheared off by planet, and thus the spaceship went down fast. 

Liron in general is a person who neither dislikes conspiracies, neither lets possibility of them to be equal to 0. This time, she quickly saw that this theory is no solid water. A plain and simple reason - kinetic energy of such collision would be 3.705e+52 J, which is 370'500'000 times bigger than a supernova, and it is equivalent to all stars in a dwarf galaxy or a big cluster going supernova all at once. What is more, mass-energy of such event would be 200'000 times that of the Sun. If this were to happen, El Al 1862 would be vaporized instantly, and so would the entire civilization of M87, since energy per square meter would be 1.65e+22 J. This is equivalent to 567 species going extinct right in your face. Good way to get rid of demodex, eh?

Then, investigators encountered another problem.

Medical professionals found certain situations in children's home, that couldn't be attributed to a spaceliner crashing. But yet this was also placed on air crash team to investigate. Since children would be, in some cases, given back to their families, some begged for air crash investigators to stop this. Liron made a statement:

Our job is only to investigate why El Al Flight 1862 crashed. It is not within our expertise to determine any children home's incidents that are not inherently related to the crash. It is not our job to investigate family crisis, our job is to investigate the crash.

One of the children's home patrons made a message to Liron asking her to stop child abuse at their home. 

\- I can't do that. I am an air crash investigator, not a child protective service worker. What did child protective services say? 

\- That I am either going back to my parents, or going to another children's home.

\- Then this is how it will be. 

\- By the way, sorry if this question is bad, but I heard you are a psychopath. Do you think I can possibly be one, since this is what eventually led me to children's home? I have been reading some of your content, and I find myself in it.

\- No, I don't think you are. You have a lot of mental illness and suicidal thoughts and excludes you from being a psychopath.

\- I wish I could be like you, so I wouldn't be crying over children's home situation. Maybe I would be a better child.

\- The option I see for you is being the best version of yourself that you can be. Either way, I cannot investigate this. Goodbye.

\--------------------------------------------  
Conspiracy theorists will always post their stuff on forums.

\- What we really need to enumerate, are the real possible causes. Although a collision with a planet-sized object is unlikely, the possibility of a foreign object strike, say a small asteroid, is likely. - Gili says.

The engine of a Penteforce 747 has a diameter of 2.79 km, this is enough for a small asteroid to fit in. 

Another possibility is that the flight was hit by a missile.

\- Except who would find a missile in a setting of windmills, tulips, canals and weed? 

\- Actually, it is easier to find a missile this way, because people would be less willing to check what is coming in and out.

\- Who would fire then a missile?

\- I would presume that Incel Intifada will be most likely event-source of a missile. A person-source who fired it will be nearly impossible to determine, since at 1400 AU the search area is bigger than the planar cross-section of the black hole. - Liron explains.

\- How do you determine search areas?

\- Always 200 square degrees, or 1/648 of a sphere. In some scenarios it may be different, but this is the starting number, or the first number in a Taylor series for where the missile originated. In addition, Amsterdam and Mezio weren't facing where the point in space where the emergency started.

\----

\- I found a new piece of information that will be important. - says Omelko. There is an eyewitness report from Korthaven which shows that there wasn't a so-called engine fire, as the alarm may have sounded. There was no engines at all on the right side. They fell off, one into the Schildermeer ocean, other in Takids!i. We need to find them.

Israel's investigators, together with M87 team go to the depth of Schildermeer ocean, the one closer to their original location. The ocean is 60 kilometers deep, with bottom pressure of 5.583 TPa and bottom water density of 22500 kg/m^3. This is 22.5 times higher than at the surface. The team sends an automated underwater vehicle to find the engine at the bottom of the ocean, and they find it suspended in the ocean at a depth of 85'000 meters, due to density becoming larger towards the bottom. The vehicle lifts engine towards the surface and to the ship deck.

Gili looked at a serial number, and it said:

GARGANTUA7D1Y-4BAFE8FE893JK

The serial number revealed that it is an engine number 4, outer engine on the right wing. In addition, the engine had an indentation on the internal side, the side facing the plane.

Omelko says: 

\- This discovery removes the possibility that a planet-sized object could have taken the right side off, because then we would find engine on a planet, and not in the ocean. In addition, the crew said that engine 3 had problems, and this cut out the engine 4, while what we found is only possible with engine 4 coming off and engine 3 staying in place. Nibiru hypothesis is dead.

\- Now it is time to find the engine 3. - said Liron. - And now it seems more probable that spaceship would strike a flock of asteroids, look at this indentation. It isn't from a liquid collision.

The boat team went off to search for engine 3, and the investigation team went to Amsterdam. At the same time, news in Amsterdam region begin to make solving more difficult. Mayor of Mezio ordered the plane parts and building pieces to be shipped off to a dumpsite. The flight data recorder was also there. A 3rd team is dispatched to dig in the trash, while the official investigators look into the missile theory.

\- One thing that makes the missile theory really improbable, is that engines were facing away from the black hole.

\- And?

\- This would make them hard to hit. We would see missile damage on engines 1 and 2 instead, and the crew would say over the tachyo that all engines are dead, not just 3 and 4. 

\- It would be possible, in case of an elastic collision, for hit to one side cause engine damage on the other. But engines 1 and 2 were shipped to the trash. Get the chemical supplies.

The investigative team gets a massive test-tube, 500 meters tall and 37 meters in diameter. Then they take the grey trash found on the indentation of engine 4 and put it to a test. A chemist, Lukash Oosterholt gets the checker for bihexbiunium octoxide (Z = 2621), the most common material in explosives produced by M87. To public concern, test turns out positive.

\- This could be a missile. - Lukash tells his results.

\- I would remain skeptical and unconvinced until the final piece of evidence - says Liron.

\- I would too. - adds Omelko.

It is October 8th, and news headlines are filled with notice that plane was hit by a missile. 

\--------------------

The investigative team, meanwhile is still skeptical. Another major breakthrough of the day is that engine 3 has also been delivered. It is tested for explosive residue, and test turns out positive once again. 

\- Hm, this time we can make a 3D map of how much octoxide is left across different parts of the engine. - says Lukash.

\- Get 10000 samples from each engine and then plot them on a map. Use analytic interpolation. 

A group of chemists begin to stick tapes to the engine that show positive testing. And the tapes show that residue is distributed uniformly across engine material, as opposed to being at a certain side, like a missile impact would do. 

Omelko inspects the 3rd engine visually. 

\- Hm, I don't see any fire damage. No sooting, no melting, no visual evidence of engine materials overheating. Lukash, get the restorative test. I need to find oxides. - calls Omelko.

\- Here it goes, performing the restorative test...

...Negative, - says Lukash. - There was no fire on engine 3, unlike what the alarm said and what the crew said. Fire alarm was false.

Liron takes a note "crew didn't know that their engines were missing".

\- Pull up the information page on bihexbiunium octoxide, relevant to M87.

\- Hm... Na na na, uses, composition, ehh... wait a second... 85 km depth.

\- There. The chemical is found in the deep ocean as well as in explosive residue. Engines got it in the ocean. It was not a missile.

\------------------

The news, however, don't care. Everyone is obsessed with the missile idea. Most common conspiracy amongst people is that flight 1862 was shot down by wishes of children in that children's home in order to not have responsibility.

People were presented with an actual cause but everyone believed the commonly abound theory.

The common thought was "oh it is El Al, must have been sabotage".

\--------------

\- How is the examination of the trash going? Tell them to look for the pylon elements that connect engines to the wing.

\- They have sorted out nearly all parts and pylon is slowly coming together.

\- I have a new proposition. Let's test the asteroid strike theory. First, I would like to view a chart of solid objects greater than 500 m.

An excerpt from Atklai Observatory is shown.

\- These are all asteroid fields?

\- Yes.

\- Wow.

The investigators get the chemical testing done once again to see for remnants of asteroid material. This evidence isn't found either.

\- Not a missile, not a strike, ... we need to see the fittings that hold the engine.

At the dumpsite, full investigation team is present. However, despite the pylon slowly coming together, it hasn't entirely come together. The invesigators still don't have the fittings which attached engine 3 to the plane. However they have another thing.

\- There is this indentation on engine 4, that we once checked for explosives. Check for this strange paint also, we didn't do it for this. The chemical supplies are taken out once again, and the paint test this time shows that the paint came from... engine 3.

With the discovery of the material from engine 3 on engine 4, the investigative team tests the possible ways that this can happen.

\- Okay, now that we discovered why the engines failed, our best job is to make sure the pylon/whole thing comes together. - says Liron.

\- But odds are, the details are probably somewhere in space or got sucked into an accretion disc and just dissolved abstractly.

\- There is one important detail that can prove to be useful - the fuse pin. It is located at the very root of where the pylon sits at the engine, and if it failed first then it can be used as a major source.

Since WR✡-אקסיומה is an HIP 828056ian-built spaceplane, technicians from the Stellar Transportation Safety Board join the investigation. Robert Benzol, the analyst, asks the group of investigators how it is going.

\- So how is the progress in the investigation, we joined in a bit too late, we can admit.

\- But first and foremost I preface that I am not part of the agency and I am an independent analyst. - says Liron with a rapid correction.

\- That was a weird insertion, and anyway what has been progressing?

\- The possibility of double engine separation is very high, - says Omelko -, we are looking through spacecraft parts looking for the fuse pin.

\- This seems like a good fit, and we had a ... not necessarily similar accident, but the one involving an engine separation. American Airlines Flight 191 - ST-1000 with 27.18 billion people on board took off from O'Hare and lost engine number 1, which lead to uncommanded retraction of left-wing slats. The captain followed procedure for just losing power from engine #1, not knowing that it had separated completely from the aircraft. Eventually the ST-1000 banked left more and more and crashed into a hangar just outside of O'Hare.

Eventually the ST-1000 banked left more and more and crashed into a hangar just outside of O'Hare  
\- And? - asks Yuki.

\- The cause was found to be a defect in the aft pylon bulkhead, which was caused by toxic masculinity, misogyny, and a false criminal case upon the person who did the repair. Due to biological pressure in the workplace, the wrong isotope was chosen which would fail just 2 months later.

\- I am starting to smell someting here. - says Liron.

\- This crash led to grounding of every ST-1000 in HIP 828056. To me it smells like the root cause was never paid attention to because everyone took a look at how bad ST-1000 is, given that it was involved in several accidents before, 1 fatal.

\- Damn the gender can be deadly... - says the side investigator, Ironex Sais van Dijck.

As the crash site is thoroughly drilled through with excavators and tools, something comes up. An excavator technician, Mollen van Roijten, says with excitement:

\- COME HERE EVERYONE, THE FUSE PIN!

\- ...and pin means penis in Hebrew - says Yuki with a smile.

The fuse pin from engine 3 is brought to a laboratory. It is a 140 m long and 16 m wide cylinder. It is large compared to people standing, but compared to a 70 km long spaceship it is very small. Everyone is standing and wondering how it could be in such a state.

The fuse pin has serious levels of material dissolution at the places where it is held in the fittings. But especially at the backside places.

\- I see a lot of shit at the backside. - says Omelko. - It is almost as if engine was always pushing at this part and was escaping from the spaceplane.

\- With every takeoff and landing cycle, the engine would cause pressure on the fuse pin that eventually would cause this failure.

Skarn Frank, from the black hole Gargantua, says: "Get everyone together, I think I know what happened".

Here is engine 3. No way engine 4 could come forward, but if engine 3 were to separate, it would follow a second-tetrational equation. The engine 3 would come forward shortly and fall back right... here.

In other words, ..., engine 3 knocked engine 4 off the plane.

\- Woh.

\- But why would this type of fracture happen in the first place? - asks Omelko.

And this is not something people want to know... The search for answers will lead investigators down a very disturbing path.  
\----------------------------------  
\- Now that we figured out the problem, the focus should be on why would engine 3 fall off in the first place.

\- Let's go check the maintenance log.

The investigation team travels to Israel, where logs of spacecraft repair are kept. The mandatory repair to the engine number 3 was done on 21 March, 12'618'642'011.

The person in charge of the papers is showing the log that the old fuse pin was removed, and the new one was installed.

\- And who was in charge of this repair?

\- Erika Sharon.

Liron looks at papers with a smug sight, checking for any sign of corrections that shouldn't have been made .

\- Put this through gamma-rays.

Liron hands paper over to the team of other investigators. The focus shifts to the gamma-ray inspection room. In addition, the inspection for microscopic paper damage is given. Another inspection will take place, and it is electronic. This is a check of quantum log of plane's repair for any damaged information. The papers from '1835 repair were already gone, and it sits only in quantum electronic form. The secretary is present ximself at the inspection, so that everything is transparent.

The inspection turns up signs of correction and erasing on paper. In addition, quantum log also contains signs of erasing and inserting new information where it shouldn't have been. 

\- Why is there a correction in the column "Supervisor"? - asks Shmuel Corona, one of the scientists.

\- The supervisor was absent at the very last minute, and another one had to be found quickly. So we found Erika. 

\- We need to find them and ask them about whether it really had happened, because something is really beginning not to fit. - Liron wanders publicly. - Thanks for your work, it was great working with you. As per how we did the procedure, we gathered raw data first and then asked you about what we found, because while our expertise can find it, you were present there. 

\- How can we contact Erika?

\- Well, they are in Tahelquah, undergoing intense mental healthcare after finding out what happened to flight 1862. 

\- I guess then we need to extract information from the person who should have been, they would know better about the last minute change. - says Lika Arhev, another scientist. 

\- And who was there before the last-minute change?

\- Dmytro Uysen. 

Beat.

Liron has an "oh well" moment. Their face went into an expression of "oh well... something really big is about to happen". She remembered the name from certain fleeking news stories about a fabricated criminal case. They look to shortly to the all the papers that are on the El Al office table and think "damn." This is where investigators have hit a massive underwater creature. The investigation will now go from examining spacecraft parts to examining biological factors. 

Omelko is surprised by the silence in the room and asks "what happened"?

\- A lot happened. One thing is, we are going back to M87. It seems like M87 may be more complicit in this crash than previously thought. Or maybe it is just that species hiding behind M87's companies. 

While news stations keep spewing out antisemitic tropes, the investigation team has acquired an important source of information, the one that will show how evolutionary biology can sometimes have fatal consequences.

As the team exits the El Al building in Tel Aviv, Liron makes a call to Dmytro to ask if they are up.

\- Hello, this is Liron Dagan from investigation of the El Al 1862 crash. 

\- What do you want?

\- I want you to talk about the repair on 21 March, 2011 that you were supposed to be doing. 

\- Well, there was no repair. There was our criminal case. Me and my elder son.

\- Roger, call you back. 

The criminal case that was briefly appearing in our news is the cause of the engine separation. It's time to go and brief the M87 side of the investigation on what had happened.

Liron calls Dmytro once again. 

\- Can you be present at Mezio children's home makeshift hangar, M87*, on December 8?

\- Yes. I would be present. 

Bingo. Now the civilized world will learn about biology of the spotted hyena.

Dmytro comes to a group of investigators and tells them about the false criminal case that he experienced. 

\- On 21 March, 2011, approximately at 5:40-5:50 PM, the judge Kiras went into the podyezd of a 22-story building, his home. On the 7th floor, then 3 people murdered him using a bodkin, knife and a gun. As per the fake case, me and my son somehow wielded these tools at the same time. 

Bob Benzol asks: "And what was the so-called motive that these people gave you?"

\- The motive was... well there was 4 of them circulating around. Professional acts of the judge, a murder on the basis of personal hostility, debt relations, and a "selfish motive". - explains Dmytro.

\- Did anything happen between you and the judge?

\- On 8th of April, 2010, Kiras ruled on a civil case number 2-323/2010 on the suit of limited liability company Gooioord B.V. about eviction of D. and S. Uysen from their apartments, and a demolition of an additional build. 

\- Eviction of people from homes. Classic. - says Liron. - what happened later?

\- Gooioord is the neighbourhood that is near this plane's crash, actually also. - says Omelko.

\- On the 2nd of October, 2012, the court sentenced us to life in prison. 

The entire investigative team is in absolute shock. Bob says "Wow, I have never seen this in my career of aerospace accident investigation". Everyone is looking at each other, dumbfounded. 

\- How did this unsolve itself? - asks Gili Roseni, who is finally back at the whole investigation meeting. 

\- Football fans (my son cheers for Dynamo) have set up really massive protests around the country, and outside. I don't think unfortunately there was a protest outside the planet. To skip to the core, on the 24th of February, 2014, the ultras broke into courtroom (sorta) and said they have 1 hour to free us. 24/02/2014 was also the height of revolution in the country. 

\- So there wasn't a total lack of change at least. - says Bob.

\- There is a book "The Price of Freedom: Chronics of freeing the jailed for life". You can read this in detail if you want to. This is a good recollection of what happened. 

Gili adds: "Now the question is, how would this down a plane". 

\- When I went to repair the plane on 21 March, 2011, I was falsely arrested. And in fact, a team of hyenas was assigned to fix the engine with me as the supervisor, but it never happened.

The investigative focus now shifts the focus to the society of the planet where this case originated, and how it unfolded. 

\- Provide us some history and biology books about your planet, please.

\- Of course. 

Dmytro brings the prehistory, early history, middle history and some of the latest wars and conflicts. And also hyenology and evolutionary biology. The investigators sift through mountains of information about the way the spotted hyena species works. Eventually, the investigation goes into the building of STSB in Washington, HIP 828056. 

In order to find out how the fake criminal case is connected to WR✡-אקסיומה losing an engine, the investigators go to Newark hangar of De Libertate Airlines to see every step of the repair and how hyena biology could have gotten in the way. The repair log of El Al 1862 shows that they had a brand new fuse pin made of a solid cylinder of element 12353, which was produced at the company's atomic synthesizer. 

De Libertate team shows them how the process is happening. The target is loaded, then the ray of nuclei and additional neutrons is fired. Eventually, the gaseous-liquid metal condenses and solidifies into a perfect cylindrical shape. Element 12353 is the strongest when it is pure. 

\- Element 12353 peaks at distribution, the distribution valve must be opened in order for the elemental mixture to seep out. In addition, you must also not overload the neutron process, because one off by isotope and you will end up with a radioactive isotope, that will decay and won't hold. - says the technician Joseph Walton Betel.

\- This is the crucial part, the elemental synthesis. It requires being concentrated on the spot and almost an autonomous-level special interest in ths subject. But after that, you just take the crane, slip the fuse pin into the hold and go. 

Bob says: Well, looking at the hyena biology, it is extremely likely that they screwed this up. If it requires special interests, something which is in that civilization is shunned upon by a long shot, it is not surprising why the repair wasn't done correctly and fuse pin failed. 

Liron then gets a call from Tibetan Spaceflight Investigation Board from the star HR-3773. They have just released the report of another 747 crashing in the same way. More Explosives Flight 2019 took off from Lhasa spaceport, but lost engines 3 and 4 in the same way as El Al 1862, couldn't turn back and crashed into the mountains. She goes to Washington and shows the just-released report to Omelko and his team.

\- Take a look at this. -, says the Israeli enby, - seems like the whole fleet could be in danger. 

The findings of the Tibetan board follow almost an identical pattern. Evolutionary biology, false cases, eventual neglect on behalf of the company and subsequent crash into the mountains. More Explosives was a nearly-dead company, and to them this accident was like cryolophosaurus biting into the neck of a big dying sauropod. The company was closing itself.

\- And what was wrong with the repair? - asks Gili.

\- During the repair, people applied pressure of toxic masculinity onto the workplace, which lead to a faulty fusepin that would fail just 72 days later. - answers Kesang Jingme.

\- Well... this explains everything. Thanks. Your report is basically a cheat for us becausse El Al 1862 is More Explosives 2019 all over again. - says Gili with a level of fidget joy.

The information from Israeli maintenance workers shows that they were in fact, pressured to do repairs according to the masculinity, as opposed to the reality. Eventually, the research about spotted hyena's biology pays off. Bob is standing in front of the news cameras and is citing the research:

"The data from the planet itself shows that female hyenas have a pseudopenis, which makes mating purely up to the will of the female. Males, on the other hand, follow a typical biological male pattern and are aimed at strength. This results in an evolutionary imbalance of force between males and females. As the species gains civilization, this locks a pattern where males uphold a system of violence, while females still get an easy pass for everything. This makes the civilization very unstable and, if they are let to the tasks of major universal level without inspection, then they would spill their biological toxic masculinity into the task, resulting in catastrophic failures like this one. Thus, we determine that the cause of engine separation is spotted hyena's biological thirst for fulfilling same savanna survival urges that it did 25 million years ago".

The entire room stares at the speakers in a sense of shock and having their world shattered.

Scott Staple adds another major addition on a microphone.

"The desire to evict people from their homes is totally consistent with the biological desire to exercise power and assert dominance, which wasn't consistent with doing a good repair. Our colleague Uysen has shown this on his own experience and we give him and the entire support group who got him out of life sentence, massive credit and congratulations for bettering this world of hyenas". 

Lika Arnev is now the forespeaker about why the fusepin failed. 

"The fuse pin, a cylinder 140 m long and 15 m across, has failed due to an improper specification upon the synthesis procedure, due to toxic masculinity pressure upon El Al Israel Spacelines repair workers. El Al Israel Spacelines workers testified about psychological pressures, stares, and intimidations into doing the job in a more masculine way."

The spotted hyenas themselves who were present at the hearing were looking down and now actually remorseful for their species.

"As the result, someone who wished their name and pronouns withheld, entered isotope value of not 89339, but 89340, which in our element has a half-life of 5.54 years. Counting 5.54 years from the synthesis date gives us the date of the accident. On October 4, 2016, the accident spacecraft had sufficient damage that at full acceleration, the engine 3 would come off, fall back and knock engine 4 off the spaceplane. Dear hyenas, do you have any words?"

\- I would like to tell about the 4 rats theory, which shows that in every society, there are 4 types of people - slaves, masters, crumb eaters, and independents. And even if you take rats of 1 group and put them in a social setting, the 4-rat system would still set itself. - says Arken Ditmen, the childrens' home worker from the planet.

\- Well we are not rats, and even you must be above this level. We, as persons as a whole, have built these massive spacecraft which are defined by over 28 million mathematical functions. There is absolutely no way your rat system fits. Rats arrange themselves into such systems exactly because they don't have the mental capacity to build a 747-100.

\- That is correct, - says Bob Benzol. - I would like to say that so far you haven't provided any valid reason as to why your way of doing things is correct.

The preliminary STSB hearing has delivered it's major, and powerful lesson. Biology and nature should not be used as determinants as to how things should be done. 

But one more question remains unanswered. 

\-------------------  
Investigations concluded that evolutionary biology caused the separation of engines #3 and #4 from the accident spacecraft. However now investigators have one final question. Why was Captain Sequoia and his crew were able to descend to within sight of the runway, but not able to land?

After a long and heated discussion about biology, finally, the flight data recorder is presented at the final hearing.

Bob says on microphone: "It is unusual to decipher the FDR directly at the final hearing, but I should give big respect to the technical crew who were working with children's home rubble, medical equipment, and other building parts mixed in with the entire 747".

The data is presented in a spreadsheet. Skarn Frank, the Gargantuan investigator and a spokesperson for Penisforce, is describing the whole accident from the beginning.

\- So, this is how this all began. One: by evolutionary chance, a species evolves in a way that encourages patriarchy and violence. By another chance, this species becomes intelligent enough to spacefly.

\- Two: The biological urge to exercise power leads to Uysen being assigned as the scapegoat for home eviction. This has historical roots in nation-based development also. 

\- Three: Because Uysen is replaced, the new repair team now exercises this power upon El Al Israel Spacelines workers, who, having grown up in a civilized, stellar environment, do not have the capacity or need to handle such emotional pressure.

A lot of people are looking with somber down at their desks.

\- Four: Now the defective fusepin is installed because of this workplace abuse.

Main investigators look with solid faces, while the hyena people now understand how much their excuses for biology have failed.

\- Five: With every takeoff and landing cycle, the fusepin develops radioactive decay material. On October the 4th, 2016, the fusepin becomes weak enough to cause double engine failure, by the law of tetration, #3 and #4.

\- Six: ... now play the flight data recorder and the cockpit voice recorder please... 

\- El Al 1862, Mayday mayday, we have an emergency...

The crew dials in a Mayday call. They tell about their engine fire, but there is no fire. As you can see, the fire alarm was caused by damage to the system. 

\- We have a fire in engine 3, engine 3 and 4 inoperative...

\- Super square root of 100'000 (6.27092): The crew does a standard circle and approach, 747 is designed to take such loads. But what happens when the plane attempts to land?

\- Seven: From the time dilation factor, you can see that left wing operates normal time, while the right wing experiences time 60'000 times slower. 1 hour on the left wing is 7 years on the right. Anyone who has taken a course of special and general relativity should have an understanding.

\- Now heading 432, heading 432.

\- Heading 432, Roger.

The hyena species looks weirded out, but at the same time understanding at how the nerdy relativity which was considered cringe, is now brought up at universe-level safety boards.

\- When the speed drops, so does the wing.

\- Easy... Easy... Easy.. no no no no noNONONONONO!

\- 1 hour on the left, 7 years on the right, causing a roll to the right...

People slightly move their heads back as they are somewhat in shock at the recording. 

\- We're losing it!

\- No, No, No, Come on! Going down!

Omelko adds: "We see that the spacecraft goes into an uncontrollable rolling motion, that is impossible to counteract due to laws of special and general relativity. As soon as they go below lightspeed, it's over."

\- Going down, 1862 going down, copied going down...

As these words sound, Omelko, Liron, Yuki, and a lot of people in the room somberly look down. Some people have a slightly angry look at their faces, some sad, but everyone knows that this is something that will bring about important changes.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - Boom.

The sound of an explosion goes off at the end. Entire room holds a moment of silence unwillingly, just because. Skarn is the first to break the silence, and xe says:

The presence of gender-upholding biology in a sapient species, and the subsequent power dynamic, lead to the deaths of six hundred and sixty, ... six, ... million, ... people. 

Liron adds: "And then it is trans people who are obsessed with gender".

Bob says: Final hearing is finished. 

People began leave the room, some were talking, but eventually the room was being emptied. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The STSB report about El Al Flight 1862 becomes #7 most selling book on the charts. In addition to talking about the accident itself, it devotes a great deal to education of the hyena species about the advancements beyond biology, and does a fair deal of gender-based and LGBT+O(T) education. The report consists of 2 major parts: the technical part and the personal part. 

The personal part tackles issues such as domestic violence, gender-based raising, biphobia, panphobia, aspecphobia, homophobia, femmephobia, transmisogyny, and other feminist issues, discussion of which should expose the hyena species to things that go "against biology". The report also tackles police violence and false criminal cases, and it was also an extremely useful advice book for people from small planets moving to hypergiant stars.

Liron and Bob go out and talk after the hearing. 

\- You mentioned American Airlines Flight 191 in the investigation? What happened there, I don't remember.

\- There, literally assigning a person male at birth started a chain of events that led to this disaster. Eventually, bad repair to engine 1 led to well a similar story. - describes Bob.

\- And how many people died?

\- 27 billion.

\- 27 billion? That would have made enough empathy for 1862 to not happen.

\- Well, this led to grounding of male gender in America and really given the bad history of this spaceplane people couldn't pay attention to gender problems. Everyone was just "DC-10 bad".

\- Uh huh.

\- 747 on the other hand, is a classic. Every time something happens to a 747, it is tragic and deserves a good cry story.

\- So what else can we talk about besides investigation? I don't want to think.

\- Really... nothing.

\- Then we part our ways here. Goodbye, was great working with you.

\- Was great working with you too.

The M87 Ministry of Health ordered the Mezio's Children's home to be closed and what's left of the building demolished. In replacement, over the course of 50 years, a new system would eventually transfer all children from children's homes to non-biological families, another important lesson learned. 

Unfortunately, decisions didn't come in help for the hyena planet. Civilization collapsed on November 4, 2020, and this time, the universe wasn't as willing to help.

Penisforce redesigned the fusepin. Newer, stronger fusepins are now installed on every 747 around the universe. In addition, a workplace directive was issued for spacelines to make sure that the biology doesn't get into repairs. 

The report became popular with teenagers and people talked about it for several years. This was partly due to the fact that the emotion of "eww cringe" has showed itself again to be deadly.

The people of the universe have learned the importance of soft, pleasant emotions the hard way.

Although we may wish, ... we hadn't.


End file.
